


25+

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Confessional Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Might as well join dupli in this, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tags Are Hard, genib is horny, hhhhh, it's not I promise, tags make this seem like this fic is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Geno wants to show his feelings to Mario but in quite a... different way.





	25+

Geno waited for Mario in the quite lavish hotel room, sitting at the end of the bed.  
The two friends had gone to celebrate the bicentennial return of the star spirit, having visited each other once in the spring, and once during Christmas each year.  
However, Geno had always longed for something more with Mario. To kiss his lavish, velvety lips as they held each other close.

Geno felt the heat rise into his face at the mere thought of it. They were seeing each other two times a year as friends for more than 25 years. He had to do something special this year. _I need to_ , he thought, _or Mario will think I don't like him that way_.

His gaze averted from the door to a nearby lamp, as an idea came to mind. Geno's legs buckled and vibrated, as he could physically feel such a thought, a  warm, wet cock sliding inside of him as he let out a quiet moan. It would be the best feeling he could ever feel.

If that was the case, then that's what Geno would do. He would pleasure Mario, to show him how he truly felt. To appreciate him wholly. 

Geno felt heat spread across his entire body, and beads of sweat slowly form. His head was spinning around the room, dizzy for it, longing for the thing he was about to attempt.

Agonizing minutes passed as he waited for Mario's return, drowning in pleasure.

Something clicked, and the door opened, revealing Mario, wearing casual clothing as to not be recognized in public.

Geno's heart leaped in his chest as his attention snapped to him, the whiplash feeling exhilarating.

 Mario inspected Geno's body, a light blush coming across his face.

"Geno? You doing alright there?" 

He asked, his muscles relaxed in a half slouching position.

That's when the doll in question shakily got up, caressing Mario's sides.

"I- Yeah..."

Geno's eyes were full with adoration, a smoldering blaze.

"Hah... Geno..."

Mario felt all kinds of heat flush into him as Geno softly rubbed him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable..?"

"N-no... If it were my choice, though..."

Mario paused for a moment, making Geno tilt his head a little.

"I would really like it if you went on..."

He turned bright red, suddenly feeling his blood buzz and his head becoming light.

"You mean-!"

Mario cut Geno off with a kiss, the pressing to their lips a tingling feeling.

Geno pressed in as well, completing the kiss as he held in place.

After a couple of minutes, Mario pulled back.

"Fuck me, Geno, fuck me..."

He heavily pleaded, his face completely flushed.

Geno slowly dropped to his knees, his hands slowly dragging along Mario's body until he got to the waist.

He looked up at Mario, receiving a nod to go on. 

Geno slowly pulled off the basketball shorts, until a dick poked out, long and fleshy.

He marveled at it for a moment, before placing a hand at its base, and began stroking across Mario's length.

"Oo-oh, Geeno, fuck yes, just like that~"

Mario groaned, his back arching quite a bit.

Geno ran his hand across Mario's cock faster, gaining more thirsty moans from him.

He stopped at the base after a while, his face already covered in pre-cum.

"Ah... Hahh... Geno..."

Mario panted, his breath ticklish and heavy.

Geno put his mouth over the tip of his penis, the feeling slick and wet as he slowly worked toward the base, Geno's head bobbing back and forth as his lips became swollen and red.

Mario's knees went weak and quivered, noisily gasping as his entire lower body flushed with heat.

"Ahhhnnnn!"

He cried out, feeling a rush of pleasure shoot up from inside him.

Geno stayed in place for a moment, swallowing before he pulled back, watching more of Mario's white cum splatter unto his face.

Silence prevailed for a moment, before Mario pushed the both of them down, laying Geno down on the floor.

Geno spread his legs as Mario positioned his cock at the entrance.

"M-Mario..."

Geno stuttered, his mind misty and intoxicated with Mario so close.

Mario sunk his dick into Geno, slowly setting a pace as he inserted his length.

"Maariioo~"

He mewled, his hips arching as Mario thrust harder into his very core.

Mario incoherently moaned back in response, slowly losing the pace of his thrusting.

Geno felt Mario's pulse inside of him, his heart beating rapidly in sync as it throbbed.

Mario snapped their hips together, the pleasure coursing through their veins.

"Ah, fuck, amore, I think I'm--!"

Geno suddenly went tense before, dissolving into a moaning mess as Mario came in him.

Mario felt his entire body coil up tightly, before releasing, splashing into Geno.

When Geno relaxed again, Mario pulled back, panting.

"I- I love you, Mario..."

"I love you too..."

 


End file.
